As long as you feel comfortable
by mrseucliffex
Summary: Prompt: "Sting goes of his way to make sure Yukino feels comfortable in the guild. Sting realizes that he doesn't like it when she calls him "Master" and wishes she would drop the formality but he eventually settles for "Sting-sama" realizing its a step." -A Sting x Yukino One-Shot.


I originally wrote this on Tumblr, but I decided to share it here too.

* * *

Yukino stood before Sabertooth's mission board, her eyes scrutinizing the word before her. She pondered for a long time at what mission would be best suited for her - the one that was high in pay but would risk her life tremendously, or the lower-paying job, but closer to the guild. It was harder than usual, mostly because the requests that the civilians sent in, looking for help, had multiplied since the last time she looked at the board. Yukino couldn't help but feel a tinge of smugness because this meant everyone liked the guild's change after they lost the Grand Magic Games. Even Sabertooth's new Master said that they might drop lower in the ranks, and they did! Thankfully, it wasn't for too long, and they rose higher up the ranks once again - though, of course, not beating Fairy Tail.

When she finally decided on a mission, she tore the sheet of paper off the board and just as she was about to place the neatly folded paper in her pocket, a blue gloved hand snatched it out of her hand.

"Eh?!"

An astonished Yukino turned around behind her, and found that the thief was the Master a.k.a. Sting Eucliffe. He stood next to her and read over the paper's contents aloud as if he was taking on the mission. Typical Dragon Slayers, taking charge even when it wasn't their place to take charge.  
"Deliver a rare herb too a chef in a far away land," Sting mused before he paused, giving Yukino a bored expression. "Sounds awfully boring."  
"Luckily for you, it's me going then." Yukino replied as she rolled her eyes, secretly unsure whether she should snatch the paper from him again.

Was he okay with her doing this mission? Should she choose another one? Yukino pondered her options mentally as her eyes skimmed over the mission board.

"You're going on a lot of missions lately, Yukino."  
That statement startled her, she was? Yukino didn't even notice. With eyes facing the floor and a small smile on his face, he spoke.  
"You're not avoiding us, are you?"

Yukino blinked.

"Of course not, Master! I'm just saving up for some new keys," she smiled.  
"Really?" He gave her a look that held skepticism, and when she nodded wholeheartedly, she decided that she understood that ever since the Grand Magic Games, Sting had been suspecting that she would avoid them. He smiled wide, and it was like a smile from a young boy; pure, innocent, and jubilant. He's been smiling a lot like that, lately, she thought.

A large arm slung over Yukino's shoulder, almost making her jolt at the touch. Sting pulled her in the direction he was walking - away from the board, and Yukino blushed, suddenly remembering that this was the relationship between Natsu and Lucy, her friends from Fairy Tail. Natsu is a Dragon Slayer, too, she thought absentmindedly as she eyes Sting's arm from the corner of her eye.

"Good, 'cause y'know, if someone here is giving you a hard time, I'll kick 'em out," Sting retorts, his voice full of conviction.

Yukino was appalled by his statement and almost laughed out loud at the seriousness in his tone. However, Sting's eyes did not betray any emotion of humor. Yukino, once again, was very aware of his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't want anyone like that in my guild, that's all," he replied, after Yukino didn't answer him.  
"It's okay, everyone has been..." Yukino paused, unsure of the right word to say. "Everyone has been sweet."  
You especially, she thought to herself, cursing herself for having a crush on the Master. Sting grins his toothy grin again when she looked at him, and Yukino felt her heart thump in her chest at the sight.

"Master, can I go on the mission now?" she tries, grinning.

His arm let her go, and handed her the paper with the details of the job. Yukino happily grabbed the corner of the paper, and headed for the door.

"Oi, Yukino!"  
As Yukino got to the door, Sting called her name, his voice kind. With her hand still on the knob of the door she turned to face him, her eyes curious.  
"My name - it's Sting, don't worry about the formalities, there's no need for them," he murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
Her eyes widened out of astonishment. Am I a close enough guild member for me to call him by his name?  
"Yes Mast-, yes Sting-sama," she replied, flustered.  
Sting didn't exactly look impressed at the suffix. His eyes were blank because he wasn't even expecting her to use it. The contours of his face changed, and he grins at her.

"Come back safe, Yukino," he waves as she runs out the door.  
"I will!"

And boy, she couldn't wait to come home from her mission.


End file.
